Grenade
by Alytiger
Summary: After the war, Draco never expected to run into Hermione. Especially not literally. WARNINGS: Abuse, Unhappy ending
_Hello Errybody! I've been working on this fic for a while, and I'm really excited about it. This is one of the first things that I've ever written that were fun in my head and hell to write so it's not quite what my brain had in mind pre-writing, but I still love how it turned out. Now go forth and enjoy!
_

 _Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. I do own Bellatrix's wand though._

* * *

Things were bad for Draco after the war. With many of the Order dead and many of those responsible either dead or in Azkaban, Draco was only one of the few around that people could be angry at. People spit at him and on him as he passed them in the streets and shop owners gave him wary looks as they hurried him out quickly, lest people think that they took tainted Death Eater money at their stores.

He never expected to run into _**her**_ , especially not literally. "Sorry! I am so sorry." Draco said as he flinched away from Hermione.

"Oh no, it's fine. I should have been watching where I was going." She said with a sad smile.

He apologized once again and scurried off; his eyes darted around, trying to watch everyone without looking anyone in the eye.

The next day she saw him window shopping in muggle London. "I wouldn't expect to see you here."

"It's just nice to go somewhere that people don't know who you are." Draco said, Hermione noticed that he didn't flinch as obviously this time.

"Oh I know all about that." She said with a laugh.

Draco frowned and apologized. "Sorry, I didn't think about the fact that you're famous."

"It's alright." She said airily as she started to walk away. "Well, see you soon Draco!"

He spotted her sitting inside a café the next day. He walked in and sat down next to her with a nervous smile. "Hello Hermione."

Her smile was radiant. "Oh Draco, it's so nice to see you. Still enjoying muggle London I see." She said with a Dumbledore-like twinkle in her eye.

He smiled wider and bobbed his head. "We like it for the same reason. Here you aren't one of the Golden Trio and I'm not one of the few remaining free range Death Eaters." His face soured towards the end of his sentence and he abruptly left her alone.

He didn't see her for the rest week, and he missed her. She was the only one who spoke to him without hate in her eyes. It didn't make sense because she was one of the ones who had the **right** to despise him and she didn't seem to.

When she walked up to him outside of the shop they first bumped into each other, he grinned. "Hello Draco, it's been a while."

He tried, and failed, to not look overjoyed about her presence. "It has been a rather long week."

The twinkle was back. "Well why don't we go get a coffee at that place in muggle London? If I recall correctly, you left me high and dry last time so you owe me one."

Draco was stunned, but quickly agreed. Did this count as a date? Why would Granger **want** to date **him**? "Oh of course."

They walked side by side to the café and Granger didn't seem to mind the looks they received as they walked through Diagon Alley.

Draco warily watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye as he nervously scanned the café. "Are you okay? You didn't seem this nervous the last time we were out."

He turned a light shade of pink as he answered. "Well I'm waiting for the punch line. No one likes me and then you ask me out on a date. It doesn't make sense."

"There's no punch line! I just want to date and see where this goes." She raised her hand to touch his cheek and he flinched away. "You don't need to be afraid of me! I won't ever hurt you." She leaned in and Draco closed his eyes in anticipation.

She kissed him sweetly on the mouth and when Draco opened his eyes he saw her looking at him with her _eyes wide open_ and he blushed once again. He sat back quickly. "I-uh-um…"

Hermione let out a tinkling laugh and kissed him on the cheek. "It's alright Draco, I understand if this is a bit fast for you."

"No-um it's not that it's just-uh I wasn't expecting that." Draco was sure that he would forever be an unattractive shade of tomato.

Just then the waitress appeared. "What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have water and a Caesar salad please." Hermione said breezily as she handed the woman her menu.

Draco handed his menu over as he did a pathetic attempt of his old Malfoy charm. "The same for me."

After she left Hermione giggled. "Well it is nice to see you going back to your old self. I didn't much fancy a skittish boyfriend."

Draco barely stopped his jaw from dropping. "B-boyfriend?!" Hermione nodded, silent for once in her life. "Wha-um… Boyfriend?"

The Gryffindor laughed. "I guess that was a bit much to spring on you after I said I understood if kissing was too much. We don't have to be boyfriend and girlfriend." She took his hand across the table and was pleased that he did not flinch away.

"N-no no it's not that. I was just caught off guard." Draco smiled at Hermione and squeezed her hand. "I think I would like to be your boyfriend."

Hermione was cut off when the waitress appeared. "Here are your salads and your waters. Don't be afraid to wave me over if you need anything else." She said as she turned and left.

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal, Draco sitting comfortably for the first time in a long time and Hermione practically preening. After the meal Draco took Hermione's hand into his own as they walked out of the café. The pair walked into an alley before apparating to Hermione's flat. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco." Hermione said as she kissed him softly on the lips. He closed his eyes and leaned into her. Hermione broke the kiss with a smile as she said, "goodnight Draco" one last time before entering her flat.

"What's this we hear about you being seen with **Draco Malfoy**? Ginny said that you guys were seen walking around together." Harry said as he and Ron sat across from Hermione in Grimmauld Place.

"Honestly boys, I didn't put you up as the type to gossip." The witch said as she waved her hand dismissively.

"But 'Mione this is Ginny that Harry heard it from!" Ron said with a squawk.

"Harry did Ginny see it or did she just tell you about it?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Well I'm not sure. It's possible that someone told her and then she told me."

Hermione laughed. "It's just a game of rumors and telephone, boys. Don't think anything of it." Harry relaxed, but Ron still seemed skeptical. "Oh Ron, how was the latest Harpies game?" She asked and the conversation easily turned to Quidditch, Draco Malfoy quickly forgotten.

A month passed and Draco had grown steadily more confident with himself and the relationship between him and Hermione. "Well witch, what shall we do tonight?" Draco asked as he lay out on the couch in her flat.

"Well," Hermione said from her place in the kitchen. "I was planning on having some tea and relaxing with you before I go out with Ginny and the boys."

Draco sat up with a pout. "But I thought we were supposed to have a date night tonight."

Hermione sighed as she handed him a mug full of tea. "I haven't seen my friends in ages." She sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "There's no need for you to act all clingy."

"I'm not being clingy! We had planned for a date night, I'm sure of it." Draco looked confused for a moment before shaking his head to clear it. "I'm sure…"

Hermione looked at Draco over the top of her mug. "We planned to have dinner next weekend if that's what you're thinking of." Draco frowned and opened his mouth but Hermione cut him off. "I'm sorry for calling you clingy Draco. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can!"

Hermione grinned like the cat that got into the cream. "Well good then! You just finish your cup and I'll get ready to leave." She stood up and placed a kiss on the top of Draco's head before she went into her room to change.

She walked out just as Draco was washing his dirty mug. "Well I can-" His jaw dropped and Draco saw red. "What are you wearing?"

Hermione looked down at the tight fitting dress innocently. "What, this? Ginny bought it for me a few years ago. I don't wear it frequently, but she likes to see me wear it."

"Why would you want to leave the house looking like a slag?!" Draco raged as Hermione turned red.

"Well Draco Malfoy I'm sorry for wearing a present from a friend when I go out with her." Hermione yelled before she apparated to Grimmauld Place to meet her friends.

"Whoa 'Mione what's with the outfit?" Ron said once she strode calmly though the door.

"Just thought I'd try something new. I mean why wouldn't I dress up for the club?" Hermione said as she walked towards Harry and Ginny's room. "I'll just go see how close Ginny is to leaving."

Hermione waltzed into her friend's bedroom and whistled as she looked at them both in the body mirror. "Wow Ginny that dress looks stunning." Her friend did look amazing, if a bit conservative looking when she stood next to Hermione.

"Thanks. You look… different… tonight. I had no idea you owned a dress like that." Ginny eyed the body hugging, backless number that left little to the imagination. "I mean, you make me want to change."

Hermione laughed and waved her wand, transfiguring Ginny's dress to be more form fitting and slightly lower cut. "There, now we can match." Ginny smiled at her friend and they joined the boys in the living room before they apparated to the club.

" _Old Love Renewed_

 _Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are apparently back together; the pair was seen on a double date with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley last night at the popular club, The Dragon Egg. Statements have yet to be made by either couple."_

"What is this?!" Draco demands loudly after he came through the floo. He angrily waved the newspaper around as he stomped through his girlfriend's flat. Hermione was nowhere to be found.

A hung over Hermione winced at the suddenly lit room. "Damn it Ginny, turn that off!" Her friend laughed and handed the brunette a Pepper Up Potion.

"Just take this and join the rest of the living in the kitchen as soon as you can."

Hermione felt much better as she entered the kitchen and she even smiled at the sight of a breakfast Molly Weasley would have been proud of. "Oh yum, I'm starved." Her mood was soured when she noticed Ron frowning at the newspaper. "Is something wrong?" When her friend wouldn't answer Hermione sighed loudly. "What is the problem Ronald?"

The ginger moaned. "At this rate I'll never get a girlfriend. Every bloody time we hang out someone says we're dating! I'm sick of it." He showed her the front page with the offending article and a picture that showed the pair drunkenly leaning on one another as the exited the club.

Hermione sighed as she tried not to smile. "Well an 'on again off again' tabloid romance doesn't tend to bring in flocks of witches."

Harry laughed and attempted to cover it with a cough, Ginny openly snickered, and Ron half-heartedly glared at the bush haired witch.

"I should probably get home. See you after me and Ron's 'romance' stops gracing the front page!" Hermione called in a sing-song voice as she flooed home.

A disheveled blond wizard was waiting by the floo. As soon as Hermione walked into her home she was assaulted. "What is the meaning of this?! Where have you been?!" Draco yelled as he brandished the newspaper like a wand.

"I see you've read this morning's _Profit_." Hermione said as she extracted it from his fist and made soothing sounds. "It's not what it looks like."

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!? I READ THIS TRASH AND WHEN I COME TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT YOU AREN'T EVEN HOME! WHERE EXACTLY WERE YOU?"

Hermione pulled a wild-looking Draco onto the couch with her. "The four of us went back to Grimmauld Place afterwards because it was closer and none of us were in a condition to apparate nor were we articulate enough for the floo. The picture you see is two drunken friends leaning on each other as they prepare to walk home. I slept on the couch, woke up, saw the paper, and came straight home. Nothing happened." She stroked his head as he lay fuming on the couch with his head resting on her lap. She balled the newspaper up and _tossed it in the trash_ without getting up.

It was hard for Draco to stay mad at his girlfriend when she was petting his head like that. "I guess its fine. I just want them to stop saying that you and Weasel are dating. Why can't we go public? This would all stop if everyone knew you were taken." Draco sat up and took her hands in his. "I love you and I want the whole world to know that you're mine."

"I love you too Draco." She gave him a quick peck. "I just don't want what we have to be sullied by reporters and everyone who will say bad things about you."

"You mean even worse things than they already do?" Draco was confused.

"I mean things about you slipping me a love potion or some drivel like that." Hermione clarified as she stood up from the couch. "I think we've had enough excitement for the day. How about we make breakfast?"

Draco grew more and more possessive with each passing day. He would beg to go public. He would interrogate Hermione about her male coworkers. He would refuse to let Hermione leave her flat for anything other than work or to buy groceries.

He started the old conversation while the pair lay in bed. "How about we just let someone take pictures of us out shopping together or something like that." He said as he stroked his hand up and down her side. "We don't even have to be holding hands or anything like that."

Hermione sat up and pulled the covers more securely around herself. "I don't want people to talk Draco. Why can't you be happy knowing I love you and I like our relationship?"

Draco sighed as he attempted to plead his case yet again. "We shouldn't have to hide our love Hermione. We should be able to be as public as Potter and the She-Weasel."

"But I don't want to give people anymore of a reason to hate you." Hermione climbed out of bed and didn't look back at her boyfriend as she walked to the bathroom. "I have to get to work soon. Will you fix me some coffee while I shower?"

Draco sighed but complied with what his witch wanted. "I'll even make some eggs if you want." He walked out of the bedroom when he heard Hermione make an affirmative noise. "I don't understand why she won't just let our relationship go public. We love each other and that's all that matters."

Draco nearly dropped the cup he was holding when he heard a voice behind him. "Just stop it!" Hermione shouted. "I'm sick and tired of this conversation! You're lucky I love you or I would dump you right now and you would have NO ONE! I'm the only one who cares about you and all you do is push me away!"

Draco paled and spoke in a whimper. "Wha-why would you say that? I love you so much, you're my world! I would **never** push you away!" He practically ran to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Don't say things like that!"

Hermione smiled as she hugged him back. "It's okay Draco, if you don't bring it up again there's no reason for us to break up."

Draco sniffed and pulled slightly out of her embrace. "Thanks."

"Well as much as I love you I really should take a shower. I think it would be better if you went home now, maybe I can meet you for dinner tonight at your place." Hermione said as she turned and left the blond wizard standing in the doorway.

Soon after Draco flooed home there was the familiar pop of apparition and a knock on the Manor door. "Master Draco, Astoria Greengrass is here to see yous. Tully let her wait in the parlor Tully did."

Draco was confused, but briskly dismissed the elf. Why would Astoria come and visit him? She hadn't been sent to Azkaban or killed in the Final Battle, but they had never been close. He walked in and saw her primly sitting on a couch. She stood up when he walked in the room. "Draco! How nice to see you." She said in an airy voice as she glided over to him.

He kissed her offered hand. "Why Astoria, what brings you to the Manor on this fine morning?" He motioned for her to take a seat as he did the same.

She smiled a bland smile. "Well I have come to offer a proposition to you. I suggest we get married."

It was only years of training that allowed Draco to maintain a neutral face. "How would this marriage benefit me?" He asked with his voice only sounding off to his own ears.

"Why Draco I'm one of the only pureblood females left in good standing. Never mind that my father was a Death Eater." She fluttered her eyelashes and spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I was just a useless girl, no more important than the furniture and no brains to boot so I obviously knew nothing about anything and was given free pardon." She grinned and Draco saw a familiar twinkle in her eyes. "You my dear man were harder to get off, but you managed to get the Golden Trio to speak on your behalf and now you are free in the eyes of the law." Draco sat dumbstruck and Astoria took his lack of response as confirmation. "So I'll just set up the contract and then the two most powerful families left will be joined and all will be right with the world."

Draco stood up. "You're a _mad woman! Bad woman_ like you could never make me happy."

Astoria's eyes flashed as she stood up with a huff. "Without me, as innocent of a pureblood that you could ever hope to trap into marriage, you will die alone and as a disgrace to the wizarding world."

Draco called for his house elf. "Tully can you please escort Miss Greengrass out of the Manor? She has overstayed her welcome."

The elf tutted. "Miss Greengrass is making Master Malfoy angry; such a bad, bad lady. Tully is gonna shoo yous right out Tully is."

Draco sat down heavily in a chair. "What had this day come to? First Hermione kicked me out and now Greengrass wants to marry me. This is ridiculous!"

"You know Hermione; there are a few single men on the Quidditch team that I could set you up with." Ginny was laying out on the couch in Hermione's flat. "And I know better than to set you up with some thick-skulled jock. Damian's smart, kind, a wicked Seeker, and fabulous looking. It wouldn't take to much to get you two together."

"Honestly Ginny this is ridiculous, I don't need you to set me up with a teammate. Thank you for thinking about me though." Hermione said with a sigh as she flipped through the channels on her television.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's been **ages** since you've been on a proper date! I'm only looking after you, it's not good for you to be alone for so long."

"Well I'm not alone, now am I? I visit with you and the boys frequently."

"Not very frequently, the past few weeks you've shot us down when we all tried to hang out together. Ron feels ignored when I spend time with more Harry and Harry feels ignored when I spend more time with Ron, but neither want to spend time just the three of us." Ginny sighed. "I can't keep both my brother and my boyfriend happy without you, and I really don't want to get yelled at by Mum when Ronald complains that I'm ignoring him."

Hermione grimaced. "Ronald is a grown man; he should be able to make friends that aren't his family, me, or Harry."

"He should, but he doesn't."

Hermione caves with a groan. "Fine, I'll come out with you guys next time you all go out."

Ginny claps excitedly. "Great! It's settled then. Meet us at Grimmauld Place tonight at 6 and we'll all go out for dinner at The Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh I can't, I have plans tonight."

"Plans? With who?"

"Oh-um… No one that can't be rescheduled."

"Good." Ginny stood and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "See you tonight for dinner!"

"Bye," As soon as Ginny left through the floo Hermione sent an owl to Malfoy Manor.

 _Draco_

 _I am sorry, but I have to cancel on tonight's date. Something important has come up at work and they need me to come in for a bit. I will stop by the Manor on my way home._

 _Hermione_

Her owl came back with a note confirming their new plans and Hermione began getting ready for the first dinner with her friends in a few months.

Dinner went fine, there were no obnoxious camera flashes and no one commented that Hermione had been missing from their monthly dinners. By the time that dinner was over Hermione was full, happy, and prepared to stop by the Manor to spend some time with her boyfriend. "So 'Mione, what's this Ginny told us about you turning down a date with the Harpies Seeker? You could be dating a famous person!"

"Ronald, I'm not sure if you've noticed but **we're** famous."

"Yeah 'Mione, but he's a professional Quidditch player! It would be so cool! I would get free tickets to games and stuff."

"Ron, you get free tickets from me."

"Well-yeah, but… Id be cool."

"Ronald, if you care so much why don't **you** date him?"

"What?! No way! I'm trying to get a girlfriend, why would I date a dude?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just leave it Ronald. I don't need a boyfriend." She stood up. "In fact, I have somewhere to be. Goodnight." She gave everyone a kiss on the cheek before she went to apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Draco and Hermione spent the night together and the next morning when Hermione was making breakfast for the pair, the _Daily Profit_ was dropped of. Draco picked it up and immediately shouted. " **Hermione**!"

The witch jumped and turned around, switching the stovetop off as she did so. "Don't scare me like that when I'm cooking, I could've gotten burned."

"Well it would serve you right for cheating on me! I'd like to see you lie your way out of this one Hermione!" Draco threw the paper at her and she warily picked it up and began scanning the front page. Hermione opened her mouth to explain, but Draco cut her off. "Don't even try! I can't believe _you said you loved me! You're a liar 'cause you never, ever, ever did_ you rotten cow!" Draco stormed out of the kitchen and locked himself in his bedroom. Hermione tossed the paper back on the table and apparated back to her flat. When she got there she sent an owl to Ginny.

 _Ginny_

 _This is ridiculous, if I get a boyfriend all of this rubbish will stop. How soon can you set me up with Damian?_

 _Hermione_

And along with her letter she sent the front page to her friend.

 _Love Is In The Air_

 _Our favorite power couple is confirmed! Hermione Granger was seen kissing Ronald Weasley last night at the Leaky Cauldron. To see the timeline of their on again-off again relationship, turn to page 3._


End file.
